


Rainstorm and Chill

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: An unexpected change in the weather shifts something between the two of them, as well.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Rainstorm and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 25. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

Kunimi wrings out his bangs as soon as they make it to his front porch, the rain water dribbling down his face irritating. “Well that was gross.”

Next to him, Kindaichi swipes limp, soggy hair from over his eyes. “At least you can see.”

One glance at Kindaichi’s drowned look coaxes a snort out of Kunimi. “You’d be able to see if you got a normal haircut for a change.”

Kindaichi pouts as Kunimi fishes out his keys. They had intended to go to the library from Kindaichi’s place, but neither of them checked the weather before leaving and both of them would come to regret that lapse.

Once inside, Kunimi slips off his shoes and damp socks, the tiles in the genkan cold against his bare feet. He groans in relief when he eases into his slippers, which are dry and so, so warm. One glance at Kindaichi tells him that his companion is not faring so well.

A puddle leaches from Kindaichi’s soaked socks, while the rest of him drips from above. Kunimi chortles as he drops a pair of guest slippers near (but not too near) Kindaichi. “C’mon, get your socks off before you get pneumonia or something.” 

As Kindaichi does as he’s ordered, Kunimi heads for his bedroom to pull a couple sets of warm sweats from the closet. Though they’re the same build, Kindaichi is taller than him enough that he will benefit from Kunimi’s penchant for buying voluminous lazy clothing.

Armed with a change of clothes for them both and two fluffy towels, Kunimi returns to a sockless but shivering Kindaichi. “Here.” Kindaichi gratefully accepts a towel and the sweats.

When Kunimi starts shedding his wet clothes right there, however, Kindaichi spins around with a yelp. “Sorry!”

“Um, what?” Kunimi tugs his sweatshirt over his head and raises a brow. “We’ve been changing in front of each other for six years. Since when did that get weird?” Kindaichi doesn’t answer, and Kunimi rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done being a blushing virgin.”

Kunimi busies himself with brewing a pot of tea and scouting out some snacks. He manages to produce half a box of animal crackers and a tub of cream cheese from the fridge. It’s not a meal, but it’s ready and it’s there.

As soon as Kunimi starts pouring two steaming mugs of tea, Kindaichi pads into the kitchen looking a lot less forlorn like a soggy kitten. “Here.” Kunimi hands him a cup of tea. “Warm up before you get sick.”

Kindaichi gratefully accepts the tea, and the two of them quietly sip on their drinks, with a brief intermission here and there for Kunimi to savor one of his favorite foods. Finally, Kindaichi reaches out to do the same and groans when the cream cheese hits his tongue.

“Oh, man, how does that even taste so good?” He grabs another and then another after that. “If I had this at home, I’d get so fat.”

“The struggle is real,” Kunimi agrees as he polishes off his tea and goes for a refill. Once he returns with a fresh steaming cup, he inhales the earthy scent of it and sighs. “Except for the whole freak rainstorm thing, this is nice.”

Lips smiling on the rim of his mug, Kindaichi hums in agreement. 

They fall silent until the tea and crackers are all gone, then reverting to eating the rest of the cream cheese with spoons. Kunimi doesn’t indulge so much for the exact reason Kindaichi had cited, but he can’t deny the overall feeling of well being brought on by the smooth chill of cream cheese melting on his tongue.

They settle on the couch, with Kunimi draped on Kindaichi’s lap while they watch some dumb shounen anime with too much boobs and not enough plot. It isn’t until he almost passes out that Kunimi realizes Kindaichi is still shivering.

“Yuutarou?” Kunimi takes Kindaichi’s hand, and it’s cold to the touch. “This isn’t good. Come on, we’ll get you warm.”

In the bathroom, Kindaichi rubs his goosebump-riddled arms while Kunimi turns the shower on. Kindaichi doesn’t protest when Kunimi strips him down again and shepherds him into the shower. Once Kindaichi is under the warm ministrations of the showerhead, Kunimi slumps against the wall next to the shower. “Why didn’t you tell me you were still so cold?”

Kindaichi turns himself in the glass stall to let the water run down his back, groaning as it hits his skin. “I thought I’d warm up by now. It’s not like I’m angling for pneumonia or something.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kunimi teases through a smile.

It’s just like Kindaichi, he muses. No matter how bad things are, he just assumes they’ll get better. Sometimes, the optimism is adorable and much needed. Others, he either ends up having his spirit crushed by an ex teammate, or in this case, probably sick. Kunimi likes to think he finds middle ground for Kindaichi’s sake and both their sanity.

A shroud of steam fogs up the mirror and fills the shower stall, and finally Kindaichi emerges pink-skinned and relaxed. Kunimi holds out a fresh towel. “Better?”

Sighing into the towel’s soft recesses, Kindaichi gives a muffled, “Yeah.”

Kunimi turns to give Kindaichi privacy to get redressed, but right away, a hand falls on his shoulder. Kindaichi can’t look Kunimi in the eye, but his hand stays put. “Uh, I just wanted to, you know . . . I appreciate you looking after me.”

Covering Kindaichi’s hand with his, Kunimi chuckled. “As if I could do anything else. Who else is going to show up on my doorstep looking like a drowned rat and still manage to be a perfect houseguest.”

They have stood in close proximity a hundred times at least, but Kunimi has never been more aware of how close they are to each other than when he has an eyeful of Kindaichi’s bare flesh, on display save for the towel slung low around his hips. 

“Akira, I —” Kindaichi gulps, but he forces his eyes to meet Kunimi’s. With a wry smile, he admits, “I’m an idiot, apparently. I have no idea how to put a sentence together.”

Kunimi squeezes his hand over Kindaichi’s. “Yeah, I know. I don’t hold it against you.” He raises a brow when Kindaichi reddens from his hair to halfway down his chest. Ah, so that's how it is. Kindaichi isn’t prudish around him because he’s uncomfortable; it’s because he no longer thinks their comfort levels match. It’s a feeling he can relate to at the moment. “You know, if you want me to kiss you, you could just say so.”

Kindaichi wheezes in surprise when Kunimi traps his wrists against the wall in his grip and presses their bodies together. 

The first kiss is some sort of awkward rite of passage, Kunimi knows, but nothing strikes him as awkward about the way their mouths clumsily move together. It’s messy and a little uncoordinated, but it’s certainly them.

Water trickles down Kunimi’s cheeks from Kindaichi’s wet hair, but he can’t be further from cold if he tried.

Their lips part, and Kindaichi’s entire face is red, with flushed lips to match. Kunimi shivers, not because he’s not hot all over, but because Kindaichi is absurdly  _ cute _ and doesn’t even know it.

“Now get dressed before I ravish you,” Kunimi says, punctuating it with a brisk slap to Kindaichi’s thigh. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t!” Kindaichi squeaks, and Kunimi smirks as he saunters back to the couch, this time as far from sleepy as can be.


End file.
